


His Beauty, Her Beast

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Beauty and the Beast Musical AU, Blushy Marinette, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Forced Kiss, MariBat, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Beauty and Beast musical Au that showcases Daminette. Yep enjoy!
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Jagged Stone & Penny Rolling, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	His Beauty, Her Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashamg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamg/gifts).



Damian scoffed at his peers that were excited about the upcoming school musical. He tried to ignore the girls’ squeals about the thought of becoming Belle. He sighs and looks over at the only bearable girl in his school, Marinette. 

She takes a seat in the desk beside him. “I’m going to guess this is a no but are you going to try out for the musical?” Marinette asks, opening her backpack to grab her things.

“You assume I would waste my time with something as unfulfilling as singing and dancing,” Damian scoffs. Marinette shrugs and continues to grab her things. “What about you?”

“I don't know, I have a lot to do,” Marinette says, opening her notebook.

“That makes sense,” Damian says, opening his own notebook, he was about to continue the conversation just to be cut off by an annoyance. 

“Hi, Princess, are you trying out to be Belle?” Adrien asks, sliding into a seat that wasn’t his.

“I’ve asked you not to call me Princess also that isn’t your seat,” Marinette sighs.

“I’m trying out to be the Beast, we could be leading roles and a power couple!” Adrien says. They were interrupted once again by the person who actually sits in front of Marinette. Adrien grumbles and reluctantly moves.

“So why do you put up with that blonde airhead?” Damian asks, nonchalantly.

“He used to be friends with him, but we grew apart last year. He heard I was doing the exchange program and signed up for it as well,” Marinette sighs. The bell rings before Damian has time to respond. After a couple of classes, lunch came and Marinette sat with Jon and Damian in the library to avoid Adrien’s constant badgering about the musical.

As time was growing closer to the next class, Jon pulled Marinette aside for some unknown to him. He sighs and heads to his class. Marinette comes into class, not even a minute before the bell is set to ring. “What did Jon wish to speak to you about?” Damian asks as she slides into her seat. 

“It’s not that important,” Marinette smiles, grabbing her things out of her bag once again. 

There was no talk of the musical around Damian, Marinette, or Jon unless brought up by Adrien. He skipped into the classroom a week after the Adrien had started bothering her about it. “So Marinette!” Adrien says in a sing-song voice as he enters the classroom, once again sliding into the seat in front of Marinette. “I heard that you tried out for Belle and I also heard that you have an incredible chance of getting the role.”

“And where did you hear that?” Marinette asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“From the director when I tried out to be the Beast,” Adrien says, leaning on her desk.

“And why would you ask about me if I said I wasn’t going to be auditioning?” Marinette asks.

“Because I haven’t heard from you in a while,” Adrien says, feigning a pout.

“I’ve been busy,” Marinette shrugs.

“Awww too busy to make time for your favorite person?” 

“I’ve just been too busy, can you please drop it?” Marinette sighs.

“Too busy hanging out with him?” Adrien asks, referring to the scowling Damian.

“Yep!” Marinette says. “Now the class is starting, go to your seat.”

“Don’t worry you will have time to spend with me when I become Beast and you will be my Belle,” Adrien says, going to sit in his seat.

“Ugh he’s so annoying,” Marinette says, putting her head on the desk.

“Then why do you put up with him?” Damian asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve been trying to avoid him,” Marinette sighs, raising her head enough to look at him.

“You tried out for the musical?” Damian asks.

“A friend of mine pushed me to, don't worry before you ask it wasn’t Adrien.” Once again the bell ends their conversation.

He wasn’t as lucky in escaping the musical rage as he wanted. He was pulled aside by Jon one morning before school. “Adrien is in first consideration for the role of the Beast.”

“Why should that bother me?” Damian scoffs.

“Because as you know, people who play lead roles usually end up in a relationship and I know you like her, don’t lose her to a blonde model, who can’t no for an answer,” Jon pushes.

“She doesn’t like him like that, and I don’t like her like that,” Damian denies, attempting to brush pass Jon to leave the closet.

“I never knew you to be someone to run away from a challenge, especially one where you have an obvious advantage,” Jon taunts, making Damian pause.

“What do you mean?” Damian asks, looking over his shoulder, a hand still on the doorknob.

“She obviously likes you,” Jon shrugs.

“Why would you say that?” Damian asks, turning to face Jon completely.

“Because it’s true.”

“Don’t lie to me, she would never like me,” Damian scoffed, opening the door just to slam it behind him. She couldn’t like him then he would have no excuse to deny what he suspects to be feelings. He sighs as he notices that Marinette had beaten him to class. “Where do I try out?” Damian asks as he slides into his desk.

“What? You’re trying out?”

“You better not be, you don’t stand a chance at being Beast when they have me,” Adrien says, walking towards them. He takes Marinette’s hand and doesn’t notice her glare in disgust as he kisses her hand. “Can’t wait to practice with you, Princess.” He winks before walking towards his seat.

“God! He’s so infuriating!” Marinette says, snapping her pencil.

“So where do I try out?” Damian asks, her eyes seem to soften at his voice. He’s just trying to find something that isn’t there and he won’t let himself get hopeful over some unthought out statement that his optimistic friend said.

“Auditorium after school, would you like me to come and watch? It’s nice to have a nice face in the crowd, well no crowd but seats?” Marinette says with a nervous giggle. “Also here’s the script,” Marinette says, grabbing out the script.

“Thank you, I’d appreciate having you there a lot,” Damian says, a rare smile blessing his face, making Marinette blush.

“Umm… you smile-- I mean… you should smile more,” Marinette says, leaning over her backpack to grab a new pencil “flawlessly” hiding her flushed face.

“Why do you say that?” Damian asks, inspecting her face as she sits back up. 

“You.. umm… you look really nice when you smile,” Marinette says, hiding her blush in her hands.

“Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m fine, umm sorry, I’m just tired, now shhh, class is starting.” He tried to focus on whatever the teacher was speaking of but he couldn’t help it when his thoughts drifted to Marinette and how Jon thinks she has a crush on him. Ridiculous. He spends the rest of the class looking over the script, he hopes he’s able to get the Beast part, not because he wants to spend more time with her, no because he wants to rub it in Agreste’s face.

He also spends lunch reading over the script, though he wouldn’t admit it, he had already been singing the songs, they helped calm him down. He knows the songs better than he’d admit. All too soon the end of the day came, he felt nervous, he wants to beat Adrien, but he couldn’t figure out if it was for the part or Marinette’s heart. (Italics are singing) 

“And as the long, long nights begin. I'll think of all that might have been. Waiting here for evermore,” Damian sings, holding out the last note. He lets the last note resonate in the auditorium. It was long before the cheering of Marinette filled the room, just to be shushed a moment later. 

“Very good, Damian, now time to say lines, Marinette, as Belle could you go do lines with him?” The director, Riley says, opening their script. 

“Wait that’s not fair! I wasn’t able to read opposite Marinette, why should he have the unfair advantage,” Adrien complains from off stage.

“Fine, I’ll read opposite, Damian,” Riley sighs, flipping to a page.

After the audition, Marinette runs up and pulls him into a hug, making him freeze a bit and to become flushed. “You did amazing, thank you so much for trying out!” Marinette says into his chest.

“Of course, Marinette,” Damian says, walking off stage. He still has her wrapped in his embrace.

“Wait! Marinette! Shouldn’t we rehearse lines?” Adrien asks, crossing the stage after them.

“Ummmm… I promised Damian that I would do something school with him soooooo,” Marinette says, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yep, she was going to come study and meet my animal,” Damian says, turning away from Adrien, prompting them to walk away.

“Wait, Marinette, if he’s forcing you to do stuff, you can talk to me, I’m your best friend after all,” Adrien says, grabbing her arm.

“Adrien, ow, that hurts,” Marinette says, tugging her arm away. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to spend time with Damian. Now let’s go, please.” They hear a “sorry, Marinette, I didn’t mean to use that much strength.” before they leave the auditorium. They walk in silence, he realizes that she needs some time to collect herself.

“Angel? Are you ok?”

“I’m so sorry, I just don’t want to be alone with him,” Marinette says, letting a stray tear fall, she quickly reaches to wipe it, but her hand is gently grabbed by Damian.

He gently wipes the stray tear, he pulls her into a hug and lets her softly cry into his chest as he rubs small soft circles into her back. “Feeling better?” he asks, he gets a slight nod, before he feels her lift her head from his chest. Her face is flushed. 

“I’m sorry, he just makes me feel uncomfortable, but my old friends thought that it was fine because before he was the way he is now, I use to like him, like as a crush,” Marinette says, rubbing her eyes.

“I understand, if he makes you uncomfortable, I’ll do everything in my power to protect you, Angel,” Damian says, kissing her forehead. Marinette lets out a small giggle.

“Angel?”

“You’re an Angel, and I think I should remind you of your angelic status,” Damian says, happy that he made her smile. Her face flushes a beautiful pink. 

“Master Damian, I hate to interrupt but your brother seems to be invading your privacy,” Alfred said from the open driver seat door. He looks towards the car, there was Jasons’ face plastered to the window. He looked at them, more specifically him, in disbelief. Damian sends a glare at Todd, he just smirks. “Are you joining us, Miss Marinette?” She looks over at Damian and he does a sorta smile.

She smiles and answers positively, Damian opens the door for her. She slides into the seat next to Todd. “Hi, I’m Marinette,” She smiles at Jason as she buckles her seatbelt.

“Hi Marinette, I’m Jason, Damian’s best brother,” Jason greets. “So you’re dating Demon Spawn? Are you ok? Blink twice if he’s forcing you to be here.” Marinette giggles as Damian sends him a glare.

“Oh no don’t worry about him! He’s not forcing me to hang out with him,” She giggles.

“So you guys aren’t dating, makes sense.”

“We’re good friends,” Marinette says, her face flushed from the insinuation. There was a semi-awkward car ride, were Marinette didn’t know where to look, if she looked out either window she had to look past a boy and she didn’t want to look like she was staring. It didn’t take long to pull into a long gated driveway.

“Guys! Demon Spawn brought home a friend and she's adorable!” Jason screams as he enters the foyer. 

“Master Jason, we have talked about respecting your brother’s privacy,” Alfred said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, Alfred,” Jason sighs, Alfred raises an eyebrow. “Sorry, Demon.” Damian just glares at him until he hears Alfred clear his throat.

“Your apology was adequate. Now, Marinette, for our sanity, we must leave before the rest of my brothers get here,” Damian says, grabbing her hand before swiftly walking down the hall. When they were safely in his animal room he lets out a breath of relief. “Sorry about them, they are quite bothersome.”

“No, don’t worry about it! I would honestly love to meet them sometime, not so much today, but I don’t have any siblings,” Marinette says, looking at the cow that was sleeping in the corner of the greenhouse type room. It had a tall ceiling with lots of sunshine, there was a big door that looked like it led into a beautiful green backyard. “Wow…” she breathes out, looking around the room. “This is beautiful.”

“My animals only deserve the best, come here, Titus!” Damian calls towards the tall door. Not even thirty seconds later, a huge german shepherd enters in and almost tackles him. After a couple of seconds of Titus licking Damian, he looks up and spots Marinette. He stands up on his hind legs and tries to push her down. “Titus, down!” Damian says, standing up he grabs a towel off the wall and wipes his face from the slobber. Titus reluctantly sits and looks up the petite girl, who his master deemed important enough to be able in the room.

She bends down to his level and pets his head and scratches behind his ear. “Yeah know, I always wanted a dog, but living above a bakery I couldn’t,” she says, sitting completely down on the floor. Titus then decides to be a lap dog, Marinette is engulfed in the giant dog. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“I would say so, petting Titus really helped,” Marinette says, trying to look over Titus to seem Damian.

Nope, he wouldn’t admit it, he would never admit that he was fuming. Again, he couldn’t tell if he was jealous over Titus getting attention or the fact that Titus was giving Marinette attention. “That’s good,” he says, sitting down beside her. He doesn’t know how long he sits there for, but they’re startled by Titus suddenly jumping off Marinette’s lap. “So now that Titus has decided to be done sitting on you want to meet Batcow?” He asks, standing up. He holds out a hand for her to get up. 

“I saw her earlier, I just couldn’t believe that you have a whole entire cow,” Marinette giggles, taking his hand.

“Why? Would I only have half a cow?” Damian smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?” Marinette asks, copying his raised eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Damian says, a smirk gracing his face.

“So umm…” Marinette starts, turning away from him. “How’d you get a cow?”

“The current Robin, he saved him from a slaughterhouse and named him, unfortunately, Batman didn’t let Robin keep Batcow, even though he named her. Robin appeared and asked me to take care of her because as most Gothamite know, I love animals,” Damian explains.

“That’s an interesting origin story,” Marinette says, pulling out her phone after hearing a text. “Crap, it's later than I thought, my uncle is wondering where I am. I should be going.”

“Let me take you home,” Damian says, leading her from his animal room.

“Thank you, I'd rather be home before Jagged starts worrying about me,” Marinette sighs, remembering that one time he called the cops.

“Of course,” Damian agrees. “Alfred! I’ll be home before dinner.” He calls grabbing keys. (I should mention they’re seniors/last year of schooling that isn’t college.)

They drive in comfortable silence. As she pulls up to the apartment building where Uncle Jagged’s penthouse is, she realizes her hand had been on his for… she didn’t even know, she didn’t even realize what she was doing.

“Umm…. oops! I’m sorry, I- I didn’t even realize,” Marinette says, covering her face with her hands.

“Don’t worry about it, Angel, I’m sorry that I didn’t see it before,” Damian says, taking a hand from her face. He kisses it. “ This is your stop,” he smirks as her face goes a bright red. 

“I-- umm ride… you thank you!” she says, closing the door quickly before rushing into the building. When he sees her figure disappear, he sits forward, putting his forehead on the steering wheel letting his action catch up to him. His face is so red, he can feel the heat all the way up to his ears and on the back of his neck. He can’t believe he did something so rash for someone he totally doesn’t have any romantic feelings for.

What an utter and complete liar his past self is and now he can see that as he sees Adrien and Marinette playing Belle and the Beast in rehearsal. He hadn’t received the part much to his disappointment but not from lack of effort. Marinette had approached Riley the director after they posted the parts.

“Riley? I’m not trying to disrespect you, but are you sure about Adrien? I mean you’ve heard Damian sing and look how fluffy he is. And and! He growls all the time! He’s used to it,” Marinette points out, showing them how fluffy Damian’s hair is.

“I’m sorry, Marinette, but he was my first choice, but Adrien pointed out that the auditions were closed for Beast when Damian tried out,” Riley smiles sadly.

“So you’re saying the only reason I didn’t get opposite Marinette is because of a petty blond model? Damian asks, fixing his hair.

“Not only that but Adrien has a natural French accent along with looking more like the untransformed Beast,” Riley sighs.

“But I look nothing like Belle.”

“You’re going to wear a wig, your eyes are too pretty to cover up,” Riley says. “Once again, I’m sorry but the roles stand.” 

That had been two days ago, and now he has to watch the torture that is Marinette acting like she’s in love with Adrien. It was more painful than death and he’s actually died so he has the experience. This went on for the first couple of practices until Riley was done watching it. They told them that Marinette, Damian, and the cast, obviously, we’re going to be working on the beginning of the musical, meaning Damian, as Gaston, would be working with Marinette. He hated having girls hanging off him for parts but he would put up with it to be able with Marinette.

“I.. I’ll never marry you, Gaston,” Marinette sighs, shaking her head as she walks off stage.

“Perfect!” Riley shouts from the seats. “That’s a wrap for today, next week we’ll work on the waltz scene, so Marinette, Adrien be ready to dance.” Even though Damian had been listening to them, he was still looking at Marinette, her face went a bit pale. 

“Are you ok, Angel?” Damian asks, walking off stage.

“Umm… I’ve never learned how to waltz,” Marinette admits.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I can teach you because my father put me through multiple different dance classes, including salsa so we can have fun after you learn the waltz,” Adrien interrupts, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it Agreste, I already promised to teach her,” Damian says, pulling her from his clasp.

“Bye Adrien,” Marinette calls over her shoulder, letting herself be dragged away. 

“He already spends enough time with you,” Damian says, opening the school door for her.

“Is someone jealous?” Marinette giggles, not expecting the huff he lets out. “Oh my god! Are you actually?”

“No, I just don’t think you should hang out with someone who makes you uncomfortable,” Damina reasons, opening the back door for her.

“Aww, my knight in shining armor,” Marinette giggles, kissing his cheek before sliding into the car. She expects him to follow, but after around thirty seconds of him not moving, she scoots towards the open door to see what’s up. He’s standing there, his whole visible body completely red. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! It’s a French thing I swear, I totally don’t like you like that,” She rushes to say, her whole face turning a brilliant bright red.

“Umm… I- don’t worry about it,” Damian says, shaking his head before sliding into the car beside her. He looks upfront and sees Alfred’s all-knowing gaze. There was a pleasantly quiet car ride to the mansion, whereafter they were able to sneak into the gym without being bombarded by Damian’s brothers. (They totally knew that Marinette was there, especially since she had been spending most afternoons in the mansion under the ruse of practicing their lines and doing homework, which they did, but if they got a little sidetracked, who’s to know? The brothers decided to just give them some time together, hoping Damian would admit his feelings to her sooner rather than later.) 

“So what do you know about dancing?” Damian asks, taking off his blazer from his school uniform.

“Other than the basics are a box step (don’t hold me to names) that includes swaying, nothing much,” Marinette says, a light flush gracing her face. 

“My father wanted us to have above-average knowledge when it came to dancing because of my families’ many galas,” he explains, scrolling through the waltzes, finally finding one that he thinks Marinette can do. “OK so follow my lead, in the beginning, you can look at your feet if you need to.” He spends the next couple of minutes counting the beats out loud, helping her stay in the tempo of the music.

It takes her a couple of minutes before she's able to look up from her feet. She stumbles a bit when she looks up at him, but he takes in stride and continues to lead her. After a bit of doing the box step, he starts to lead her into the moving while doing the basic step. 

“I think I got this part down,” Marinette smiles up at him and if he falters a step she doesn't seem to notice it, “Umm thank you again for teaching me.” 

“It’s not a problem, Angel,” Damian smiles down at her. Her face flushes pink at the nickname and his smile. “Now do just as you are but trust and follow me,” he whispers, letting the music fill the room. He takes her hand and twirls her out before pulling her back into his welcoming embrace. Throughout the song, he also lifted her in a spin and ended the dance in a dip. She stared up at him and her face flushed. He lifts her, she stares into his eyes, just for her gaze to flicker down towards his lips for a moment before going bright pink. He leans down and a torturous moment away before their lips meet, he whispers, “Can I kiss you?” Instead of answering she just leans forward with her eyes closed and lets their lips connect. Marinette stands up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulls her close. 

“Damian! Dinner!” Jason says, bursting into the gym. Marinette and Damian jump apart from each other as Jason stares at them in shock. “Oh my god! You guys said you were just friends. Damian, I swear to god if you hurt Pixie, I’ll snap your knees.” Jason says, leaving the room.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” Marinette squeaks.

“It’s another French thing?” Damian asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I… Ummm- no? Yes! Ummm… I have to go! My uncle Penny is calling me!” Marinette stutters out in a squeaky voice, she grabs her stuff and rushes out of the gym, and a minute later, the manor. Damian just stares at the closed door. “God, what did I do?” Damian asks himself, he backs up to the closest wall and just slides down to the ground.

“Damian, are you coming or not?” Dick asks, swinging up the door. “You ok, Baby Bird?”

“I… I kissed her,” Damian says, running a hand through his hair.

“Wait what? Jason wasn’t lying?” Dick asks, sliding down to sit beside Damian.

“No.”

“Where is she?” Dick asks, sticking an arm around him.

“She went home,” He says, putting his face in his hands.

“Did you get to talk to her?” 

“No, she left after Jason came in and we didn’t get to talk,” Damian sighs, going back to messing up his hair.

“Well go to school early to talk to her,” Dick says, standing he holds out a hand for Damian, which he reluctantly accepts.

“Thanks.” 

Dinner was torturous, to say the least. He continuously teased throughout dinner about kissing Marinette and not asking her out even though he clearly likes her. He decided to skip the rest of the dinner and just go to bed early after finishing the rest of his homework.

The next day he starts getting ready for school early in hopes of avoiding his family, unfortunately, they knew he would try to leave (read: escape) early. “You are all unbearable,” Damian says, stabbing his breakfast.

“We love you too, Baby Bird,” Dick smiles, getting up to put his dish away. 

“Well I’m done, I’m going to school,” Damian says, standing up abruptly. 

“You gotta go talk to your not girlfriend?” Jason teases. Damian just growls as he leaves. He decides against being driven to school and takes his car. His thoughts were only filled with Marinette. He sighs, trying to clear his mind, before getting out of the car. He goes to his locker and drops his stuff off at class, all while keeping an eye out for Marinette. He sees her for the first time as the bell rings, she slides into her seat and grabs her stuff, she’s avoiding his eye contact at all costs. He knew it, he messed up. Jon had been wrong just like the rest of his family. He sighs, and continues to take notes, in hopes of distracting him from his sad truth, he likes, might even love, a girl, who wants nothing to do with him. As she starts packing up for lunch right after the bell rang, he comes to his senses and grabs her hand.

“Can we talk?” Damian asks, looking down into her beautiful blue sparkling eyes. She squeaks, looking up at him.

“Sor… sorry, Damian, Uncle Jagged wants me hom.. Home for lunch,” Marinette says, turning away. She rushes out of the room, almost knocking Jon over in the process. 

“See, I knew she’d get tired of you,” Adrien smirks, brushing pass Jon.

“She’s not tired of you,” Jon says, sitting on Marinette’s desk.

“Then what was that?” Damian sighs, sitting down in his seat.

“I talked to her this morning, you know?” Jon asks as Damian stands up.

“What’d she say?” Damian looks actually concerned from what Jon can see, Damian got little sleep last night, he was probably up all night worrying about what she thinks of him, which is very much out of the ordinary. 

“She didn’t say much, she was just all blushy when I asked how it went with dance lessons,” Jon explains. “You made a move?”

“I kissed her, and Jason came in the room, I’m trying to figure out if it’s caught up in the moment type kiss or if she somehow actually likes me,” Damian sighs, running a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process.

“Well, I doubt that she doesn’t have feelings for you,” Jon says, standing up. “Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and let’s go get some sweets. And nope don’t complain about the treats, they will make you feel better!” Jon says, grabbing his best friend before rushing out of the room. 

He doesn’t see her until she’s dancing with Adrien on stage during practice. She looked at ease until Adrien picked her up to do the one arm spin. Needless to say, he dropped her. “Again!” Riley calls from the seats. “Hold on tighter.” Marinette is almost dropped three more times while actually being dropped twice, before Marinette’s done being dropped so she rushes off stage.

“Are you ok?” He asks, approaching her from behind.

“It’s not the same dancing with him, ya know?” Marinette says, turning around to face him. “I’m sorry that I ran earlier. I really really like you, like a lot to the point where I become a blushy mess,” she admits, with an awkward laugh.

“Marinette, want to go out after practice?” Damian asks, taking her hand.

“As a date?”

“Yes, unless you’re against dates,” Damian asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Of course not.”

“Good, I thought it would be another ‘French Thing’,” Damian smiles. 

“Marinette! We have to do the scene again,” Adrien says, entering backstage. Marinette smiles at Damian while heading back to the stage. “Stay away from her, she’s my princess and she doesn’t need anyone else but me,” Adrien threatens as he hears Marinette’s footsteps fade.

“Well, why don’t you let her decide?” Damian asks, brushing passed him. 

Adrien fumes as he walks back towards the stage, just to put on a smile as he walks onto the stage. “OK, positions!” Riley says, clapping their hands.

They go through the dance and even get past the one arm lift (watch the ballroom scene if you don’t have any idea what I’m talking about). Adrien does the dip, but he messes that up. He kisses her. Marinette stands up straight, pushes him off her, and storms off stage. 

“What was the matter with that?” Adrien asks. 

“First off, there’s no kiss there, and! And! You forced yourself onto her, she clearly did not want to be kissed!” Riley screams, standing up. “Get off my stage! I don’t want you back here until you apologize!”

“Geez, it was just a kiss,” Adrien mutters to himself as he leaves the stage. 

“Practice is finished for today, you’re free to leave,” Riley says with a sigh.

“Are you ok, Angel?”

“I didn’t want to kiss him.”

“I know you didn’t, it’s not your fault. I’ll skin him alive for that,” Damian says, kissing her hand.

“I don’t want to think about him, can we just go out?” Marinette asks, pulling him into a hug.

“Of course, Angel,” Damian says, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. 

They end up in the nearest park with ice cream, yes two sweets a day was pushing his sweet’s limit, but she made it worth it. They sat wrapped in each other embrace eating their ice cream. After they finish eating, they let nature fill the silence until Marinette falls asleep in his embrace. He looks over her about an hour into her nap and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “What are you doing to me, Angel?” He’s about to wake her up when she receives a call, effectively stirring her awake. 

“Sorry, that’s my uncle Jagged,” Marinette says with a yawn. She answers the phone. “Of course Uncle, I’ll be home soon.” She finishes and hangs up. She blushes, “I’m so sorry for falling asleep on you,” Marinette apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it, Angel, I knew you needed it,” Damian says, standing up. “Now, I believe you promise your Uncle you were going home, and I’m not one to let people break their promises.”

“Of course, thank you for the date,” Marinette says, kissing his cheek. The ride to Marinette’s home was filled with a light chatter, this time when they’re holding hands, it’s intentional. Marinette kisses him goodnight with a smile when she gets out of the car.

A couple of week pass in a whirlwind, this is spent with Damian listening to Marinette practice her singing, he helps her with the waltz even, probably more than what’s needed for the musical, but neither seems to care, Marinette loves listening to Damian soft singing as they dance, it’s soft enough just for her to hear it if any of his brothers decide to spy, which they have been caught doing. Damian has also taken to watching Marinette bake and designing, even though he’ll usually end up sketching. Marinette loves to watch Damian having sword fights or sparring with his brothers, she cheers him on and gives him a big hug when he wins. Of course, during this time, they have school, homework, and rehearsal, which has become worse as opening night draws closer. Adrien has become unbearable persistent

He has become better at the waltz, he never drops her anymore and hasn’t tried to kiss her outside of the one ending scene for obvious reasons. (it’s the ‘i love you’ change into human scene imma talking about). 

“Hey, Princess, want to go get ice-cream?” Adrien asks one day after rehearsal.

“No thanks, I’m hanging out with Damian and Jon.”

“Oh come on, Marinette, what happened to us? We are best friends, remember? I’ll always have your back,” Adrien pleads.

“I’m sorry, Adrien, I already have plans,” Marinette shrugs, leaving him backstage. He leaves with enough time to see Damian having an arm wrapped around Marinette.

“I still can’t believe Damian is dating you,” Jon sighs, shaking his head.

“I don’t get what’s so hard to understand, you’re the one who set us up,” Marinette giggles.

“What do you mean he set us up?”

“I’m the one who told her to try out,” Jon smirks.

“So what?”

“I knew seeing her act with Adrien was just going to be the push you needed to ask her out,” Jon shrugs, opening the backseat door. Damian would’ve shot him a glare had his plan not worked out, he was incredibly lucky to call the most magnificent girl ever, his girlfriend. “By the way, I expect to be the best man.” Jon winks, making Marinette blush bright pink. She gets in the backseat with Damian following soon after. 

“Did you have a good day at school?” Alfred asks from the front seat. Multiple positive answers come from the back. When they get to the manor, they study for an upcoming exam along with homework.

When there was one week until the opening night, everyone was staying extra hours, working extremely hard. The previous week they had started running the whole musical without outfits. The last week was full-blown dress rehearsal without stopping except for the time that would be an intermission between act l and act ll. 

“My Belle, you look beautiful,” Damian says, kissing her forehead. 

“Aww thank you, Gaston,” Marinette coos, pulling him into a hug.

“Come on now, places! Belle on stage!” Riley says, walking on stage from the opposite side of the stage. 

“That’s my cue,” Marinette says, backing away from him, she smiles before heading to her position. She hates acting like she doesn’t like Damian, she hates the character he plays, Gaston reminds her too much of Adrien. 

She sighs and gets ready to sing.

Opening night came faster than she thought, she knew Uncle Jagged, Aunt Penny, Jon and all of Damian’s family, is out in the crowd ecstatic to support them both. 

“So, Princess, opening night. Are you nervous? How about a kiss for good luck?” Adrien asks, leaning into her personal space. 

“That’s a great idea,” Marinette smiles. “Damian! Can I have a good luck kiss?”

“Of course, Angel,” Damian smirks, pulling her in for a kiss. “You go a problem, Agreste?” Damian asks after their kiss is complete, raising an eyebrow.

“Princess, I meant me!” 

“I’m not a princess, you're not my knight or prince or whatever delusion gets you off,” Marinette exclaims, dragging Damian away as she leaves Adrien to stare at her back.

“Places everyone!” Riley says, clapping their hands as they walk around backstage. Marinette sighs from Damian’s embrace, she knows the show must go on. 

“I love you, Damian, but I have to go,” Marinette says, kissing his cheek as she leaves to go to her place, leaving Damian to gape at the girl he’s a hundred and ten percent sure he loves.

Throughout the show, Adrien is always closer than he needs to be and it’s irritating, it’s also making Riley pull out their hair in annoyance as they watch their musical not go as planned. 

In the end, during roll call, Adrien and Marinette are last to go out to bow. Where once again, Adrien is closer than he needs to be and closer than she’s comfortable with. After the clapping ceases, she leaves backstage, with Damian, to see their family. As they’re walking out, they get lots of compliments on the performance, which makes her giddy with excitement, but as they’re walking away from a particular group she hears something that she’ll laugh at later. 

“I was wondering why Gaston and Belle had better chemistry together than her and the Beast. It makes sense now.”

Marinette just smiles to herself and greets their family. 

After all, Marinette didn’t need Adrien to be her knight or beast for that matter, she already has her beast and she is his beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
